


The Friendship Pact

by MyChemicalRavenclaws



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Competitive, Crying Dan, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Mario Kart 8 - Freeform, Phan - Freeform, gamer rage, stupid angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 13:43:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11358687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyChemicalRavenclaws/pseuds/MyChemicalRavenclaws
Summary: In the newest gaming video (Mario Kart 8), Dan and Phil mentioned their no-hitting friendship pact. This is a disastrous way of how that could have started.





	The Friendship Pact

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, this is not real. No warnings apply except for swearing.

It is no secret that like most best friends, Dan and Phil are extremely competitive. It is also no secret that Dan in particular is an annoying winner, and a sore loser. This is especially true when it comes to Mario Kart. Usually, there was light roughhousing, swearing, and apologies for hurt feelings after the game had ended. But today, it was different. 

Dan was a bit off his game today, and it wasn’t helping that Phil was taking advantage of that. “Phil! Don’t you dare launch that red shell at me you motherfucker I swear-“ Phil took no mercy on him, and immediately fired the red shell. “Look what you’ve done- now I’m in the item clusterfuck!”

“Well you don’t hear me complaining when you do this to me. Every game.” Phil smirked, passing the person in first. “Besides, it isn’t all my fault. Maybe it you tried a bit harder-“ Phil crossed the finish line. “-you might win.” Phil watched as all the other players passed him, until Dan came in dead last. Dan was clearly pissed- he couldn’t even remember the last time he came in 12th. While the next game was loading, Phil started typing ‘Hooray!’ into the chat. That was all it took for Dan’s ultra competitive side to come out.

“Oh, you think you can beat me again, Lester? I think you’re forgetting that you are playing against the king of Mario Kart.” Phil looked at him with a smirk on his face. 

“Well, maybe you should start winning if you want to keep that title.” Dan was fuming. Phil found it hilarious how mad his friend got at just the tiniest bit of smack talking. 

“You’re on. The winner is officially the king of Mario Kart.” They shook hands, and the track started. They were both playing pretty well, Dan was in first and Phil was in third. The player in second ran off the track, leaving Dan and Phil first and second, respectively. That is, until Dan got hit with another shell. “Oh GODDAMNIT! PHIL!” Phil was now in first, with Dan falling back into fifth, and into the item clusterfuck. 

“Well it’s not like I did it. The guy in third did.” Dan didn’t care, he could still catch up, but Phil appeared to be unbeatable. Dan kept passing people, until he was in second place. Without thinking, Dan smacked Phil in the arm. Phil fell out of his chair, dropping his controller and knocking over his Ribena. Phil had tried to catch himself, but fell on his wrist, spraining it. 

“Oww! Dan, what the hell were you doing!” Phil couldn’t believe Dan did that- even though he was competitive, he was never violent. Dan crossed the finish line, completely unaware that his friend was actually hurt. He glanced over to see that Phil had fallen over, but just assumed it was because his chair leaned really far back. 

“Oh, don’t be such a baby. I fell off of my chair playing Five Night’s at Freddy’s, and you posted it on the internet. But I guess you don’t have to worry about that now- because I defended my title as King of Mario Kart!” 

“Well I wouldn’t have laughed at it if you were hurt! God Dan, it would have been nice if you would have actually checked to see if I was okay before you began your gloating. Actually, it would have been nice if you hadn’t hit me at all!” Phil carefully stood up, clutching his already swelling wrist. Dan’s face fell as he realized what had happened. “I’m going out, you can clean up the Ribena.”

“Phil, wait!” Dan tried to chase after him, but he heard the front door slam before he could even leave the room. “God, how could I be so immature! It was just a stupid game, and now I hurt my best friend.” Dan said to himself as he started to clean up the Ribena. Dan had no idea how to fix this- he couldn’t believe they had had such a dramatic fight over Mario Kart. He couldn’t even believe that he had hit him. He felt terrible.

Dan was pacing around their living room. Dan tried calling Phil, but he wouldn’t answer. “Now who’s being childish?” Dan muttered to himself. Phil had been gone for almost two hours, and Dan was starting to get worried. He had come up with a plan- he would wait until Phil came home, and then calmly apologize and spend the rest of the night eating pizza and watching Buffy with Phil like they always did after a fight. But this all went right out the window the second he heard the front door open. Phil barely got inside the door when Dan suddenly ran over to him and pulled him into a bone crushing hug. 

“Oh my god Phil I’m so sorry I was so childish I shouldn’t have done that I was so worried I tried calling and you didn’t answer and I knew you were hurt and I couldn’t-“ Dan was cut off by Phil, who didn’t seem angry at all. 

“Dan, calm down. You are right- you shouldn’t have hit me. But I shouldn’t have thrown a tantrum and left either. It was stupid, and I shouldn’t have let things get that competitive. You are forgiven, and I’m sorry too.” Dan squeezed him tighter, and nodded into Phil’s shoulder. He was getting a bit emotional- he always hated fighting with Phil. It always made him worry that his best friend would leave, and Dan couldn’t imagine his life without Phil. 

“You want to order pizza and watch Buffy?” Phil felt Dan nod into his shoulder, and he noticed tears streaming down his face when he pulled away. “Dan…are you crying?” Dan turned away, trying to avoid Phil’s question. Even though he was quite sensitive, he hated crying in front of other people. “Dan, it’s okay to cry, but I’m not mad at you! Come here.” Phil extended his arms once again, and Dan graciously accepted the comfort.

“I’m so sorry…I feel so silly crying. I’m such a selfish child. I was the one that messed up, and now you are comforting me!” Phil shushed him, and they stayed in each other’s arms for what felt like hours. Finally, Phil pulled away and went to order pizza, while Dan set up Buffy. Soon, they were sitting on the couch together like normal. 

“I never asked- how is your wrist now?” Phil laughed awkwardly.

“It’s fine. It’s still a bit tender and swollen, but no real damage done.” They smiled at each other and continued watching. “Maybe we should have a no hitting rule when it comes to gaming?” Phil mused.

“What, like a friendship pact? I mean, I guess that’s the least I can do after all that drama. Deal.” They shook hands, and vowed to never hit each other during gamer rage. 

“You know, it’s actually quite funny now that I think about it. We were both being so dramatic, and it is a good story.”

“You are right! I guess this is one of those things that makes our friendship so unique. All I know is I definitely can beat you now that your wrist is all sore!” Dan teased.

“Oh, so you admit that I have to have a handicap for you to win. You’re on, Danny-boy!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
